Jennifer Pierce
History Jennifer Pierce: 2002 - 2015 Jennifer is the daughter of Jefferson and Roselynn Pierce, and the younger sister to Anissa Pierce. Seconds after Jennifer was born, her first cry caused an electromagnetic pulse in the hospital. This prompted Jefferson to take some time off from Black Lightning to help contain the nascent powers of Jenny. Later on, as Jenny learned to use her incredible powers, she would love to hear her father's stories of his past adventures. Jenny proved to be a great student when it came to her father's lessons on power, her grasp was lacking when her father tried to instill her with a sense of responsibility. This led to a lot of interesting moments and many uncomfortable close-calls for the Pierce family. At age seven, when Jenny's sister Anissa finally discovered her own powers, Jefferson sent Anissa to the Titans for training. But even with one daughter often out of the house, Jeff and Roselynn still had their hands full with Jenny back home. Since her sister was now heroing and her dad was beginning to dip his toes back into heroing after a period of semi-retirement, Jennifer was often forced to become her mother's shadow. Since her mother is a busy attorney, this meant Jennifer spent a lot of time in her youth sitting in the law firm's copy room. It also meant she spent a lot of her youth sneaking out of the copy room to go have fun. Usually this meant harmless pranks, sometimes it meant pranks with a little extra mischief, and a few times it meant Jennifer went off to go explore Gotham. This is how the Pierces discovered that Jenny's powers surpassed her father's own as she found a way to force herself to become pure electricity and channel herself through the city's power grid. On one instance, she went from Gotham to Hall of Justice because she wanted to ask her dad for a birthday pony. This sort of behavior frightened the Pierce family and for their daughter's benefit, they asked the Batman to scare her straight. I am not sure what Bruce did exactly and neither is Jeff; but he swears it put Jenny on the straight and narrow for the better part of five years. I asked Dick what he thinks Bruce might have done, he told me "I don't want to know... Now I'm scared."Oracle Files: Jennifer Pierce (1/2) Lightning: 2015 - Present While whatever Bruce said to Jennifer remains a mystery, we do know what Bruce told Jefferson: "the best way for her to learn to use her powers responsibly is to learn what it means to be responsible." Jefferson interpreted that to mean he needed to bring Jennifer with him on some patrols. So, Gambi fashioned a suit for Jennifer and so began the brief partnership of Lightning: Black and Blue (Jennifer was briefly calling herself "Blue Lightning"). The two patrolled the streets of Metropolis on the weekends and holidays (Jefferson chose Metropolis as he felt Gotham was too hard a city for a novice crimefighter such as Jennifer). At first, Jennifer continued to be reckless and even though she would get the job done, it came with collateral damage and plenty of bruises for bystanders, Jennifer herself, and her father. But eventually, Jefferson and his daughter came across the men in the employ of Tobias Gervais. The gang was known among the people of Suicide Slums as the Hundred and they weren't kidding around. The Hundred were in the process of modifying AmerTek BG-60s with alien tech to make them even more destructive and also undetectable. Even worse, the gang was kidnapping people to use for live demonstrations of the weapons' power. Unable to watch one such execution, Jennifer charged in before her father was in position. While she saved the life of the Hundred's prisoners and bought them time to escape, she left her father open to attack. When Jennifer returned, she found her father unconscious and being dragged away. Jennifer tried to intervene, but was stopped by what seemed to be a metric ton of metahuman. Tobias Gervais, the Whale himself, showed up and laid the beatdown on Jennifer. Jennifer found her electricity had nearly no effect on Tobias due to his especially thick skin and body insulation. The good news is that Jefferson was able to come around in time to rescue his daughter, but not before the Whale had nearly killed Jennifer. Jennifer woke up three days later, still in agony. In order to keep her from going after Tobias again, Jefferson told her she could join the Titans, hoping an entire country between her and the Whale would do the trick.Oracle Files: Jennifer Pierce (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Solid Electrical Body Transformation: ** Electricity Absorption ** Electricity Projection ** Flight via Electrical Propulsion ** Frequency Reception ** Electromagnetic Force Field ** Telepathic Immunity ** Electrical Redistribution * Enhanced Speed and Reflexes Trivia and Notes Trivia * Jennifer’s best friends are Jessie Allen and Tefé Holland, but she gets along with most of the Titans. * She has a rivalry with Virgil Hawkins, often competing to see who can get more “juice”. She also has a crush on him. * Other Titans often ask her to recharge their phones. Links and References * Appearances of Jennifer Pierce * Character Gallery: Jennifer Pierce Category:Characters Category:Titans Members Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Metahuman Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:African Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Jumper Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Magnetic Manipulation Category:Force Field Category:Stewart-Pierce Family Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity